Need a Bigger Tree
by huntress in the dark
Summary: Link comes back to the forest after his journey and puts his things away. Mido had to ask.... one shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**An: where does Link put all that stuff when his adventure is over?**

Mido walked past Link's tree house early one morning, half asleep. The pounding of a hammer against a nail woke him up.

"What in the world?"

He climbed up the ladder to see what was going on in the familiar tree house. There, he found Link looking at a part of the wall

"What are you-"

He was cut off when Link pounded in another nail into the wall.

On the floor was a large pile of things Mido had never seen before. On the opposite wall, an exceedingly long sword hung decoratively, (dangerously) over the ten year-old's bed. Mido couldn't pull his eyes away from it.

"What are you doing, Link?"

"Hm? I'm putting away some of my stuff"

"Where the deuce did you get the-?"

"Traveling"

"And the-?"

"Traveling"

"But how did you carry…"

"With strenuous labor" Link explained with a mysterious smile on his face. "Pass me that boomerang will you?"

"Where was this?" Mido asked picking it up.

"Giant fish's stomach."

Mido dropped it, repulsed. He wiped his hands on his shorts and gave Link a look that expressed most of his disgust. Link only laughed as he hung a quiver of fifty arrows. Mido let curiosity get the best of him and poked through a few chests. What he saw scared him.

"L-Link?!"

"Yes?" He replied setting up a bow next to a satchel of Deku seeds and a slingshot.

"T-there are b-bombs…i-in…"

"I know."

"You live in a freaking tree man!"

"They're not lit or anything…."

"Link!"

"Mido!" He mimicked

"What else do you have in here?!"

Link sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed

"Ok. I'm only going to go through this once. The Deku sticks are tied together by the door. The Deku nuts are in a chest on the other end of the door. The Sword ….above my bed… hang on."

Link removed the Biggoron Sword and replaced it with two shields.

"There. Those two are the Hylian Shield and the Mirror Shield. This baby is a Biggoran Sword… not sure where to put it…" He set it on the floor next to his bed. He tossed Mido the Kokiri Sword. "Here. I don't need it anymore you can have it. Anyway, that chart over there says I caught a fish 7 inches long. Over there, are three tunics, I can't wait to re- grow into…."

Mido half listened as he moved closer to a dresser. He saw a strange looking-glass that seemed to look back at him.

"Don't touch that. You'll see stuff you'll wish you hadn't."

"Like what?"

"Ghosts… stuff like that."

Mido backed away from it like it was about to blow up

"Anyway, Bombchu's are in the chest behind you, the silver Zora scale and the golden Zora scale, are in the drawer along with a letter from the Princess."

Mido stared at him as though he was speaking a whole other language. It was at this point Link wished he had a camera. Mido's eyes were bugging out of his skull and his as he stared at his friend

"Yes, I know the princess. She's really cute. There should be a cow outside."

"Why?"

"Clara needed fresh air. She's been in here for a while."

"Where did you get a cow?"

"A girl from the ranch; also cute. Those silver gauntlets over there are from Naburoo, the Gerudo leader, and that… um, remake of the Zora Saphire is from another princess. That blue Cuccu is from another girl. All this stuff… I need a bigger tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**AN: written with the assumption that Saria doesn't become the forest sage for a few more years. _**

Mido yawned as he walked to his child-sized bed. He went to shut the blinds when he saw Link's too-happy smiling face.

The boy had been gone for over a year. And he had more…stuff.

Mido, grumpy, tried to shut the blinds on him but Link had gotten quicker. He stuck his face under the blinds. "Can I borrow some space in your house?"

"no!"

Mido pushed Link's face out of his window and pulled the blinds down.

"ok… I'll go ask Saria."

Mido thought of Link telling the cutest girl in the forest tales of adventure… and Saria gushing over him.

Mido pushed the blinds up. "Fine. Get in here and bring your crap with you."

"thanks!"

Mido held out his hand

"Hm?"

"The Kokiri sword. Where is it. You borrowed it again for this latest shenanigan."

"Oh,right! Here you go. _Now_ you have my permission to call it a sword."

He handed Mido a golden, gilded sword.

"no, the Kokiri sword, you dolt!"

"that is the Kokiri sword. I had it fixed."

" you wh-!"

He pulled out a sack of masks and another sack of odd things. Mido covered his face with his hand. "what did you bring home now..?"  
"a hook shot, fire, light, and ice arrows… a bow, maps from a grownup that wanted to be a fairy, for the love of din, don't ask.

Mido smiled mischieviously. "who is he?"

Link shuddered. Link, so-brave-he-borders-on-stupidity, Link, shuddering. Maybe Mido didn't want to know.

"ok, nevermind…why all the masks?"

" They all do stuff."

Link started to put stuff in Mido's trunks ( that Link stole rubies from. Mido never did find out where his spending money went that day…)

Mido glanced at the masks… then at Link's back... then at the masks again. After much deliberation ( 15 seconds) He decided to try one on. He picked up the Zora mask and tried it on. The mask grabbed his face and latched on. Link turned around when he heard his screams of " FACEGETITOFF !"

"hold still! Hang on!"

Mido turned into an awkward-looking zora.

"NOW I CAN'T BREATH I NEED WATER! GAAAAAAAH!"

Mido head a 'click'

"what was that? What did you do?"

"Nothing" Link put the pictograph box in the trunk with the rest of the things. "Ok, just relax I'll get it off."

In the process, They had generated an audience. The Goran mask was knocked out the window and landed on another kokiri's face. As soon as Link got the Zora mask off of Mido's face, he heard crashing noises from outside. Link raced to the window to see a Goran rolling into trees and creeks.

"Oh shi-!"

Mido wobbled over and stared. "you're paying for the damages."

"fine."

"what's the human-faced one like?"

"worse."

Mido paled.

Link sighed and went to prevent the uprising crisis involving a cow, a Goran and a particularly moody tree.

Mido looked back at his bed.

"Link… he come to town…He come to ruin my chance of sleeping…" Mido sang bitterly as he curled up under the blankets. "What a weirdo. Thank goodness he can't get weirder…"


End file.
